


Can't touch Snow ya fool.

by Kirii_Bunie



Series: Linked universe [27]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Hyrule is babey, Legend is a fool, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Shenanigans, Sky is mom, Snow, Spring, Winter, angy mom, cold burns, fall - Freeform, seasons au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24072082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirii_Bunie/pseuds/Kirii_Bunie
Summary: Legend decided to throw a snowball
Relationships: Hyrule & Legend (Linked Universe), Hyrule & Sky (Linked Universe), Hyrule & Wild (Linked Universe), Legend & Wild (Linked Universe)
Series: Linked universe [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539424
Comments: 9
Kudos: 109





	Can't touch Snow ya fool.

**Author's Note:**

> I made a seasons au but no one else really liked it as far as I can tell. So if you want something done, sometimes you just gotta do it yourself.

“What’s it like?”

Legend looked at Hyrule with a bewildered look, the brunette looking back with one of curiosity. 

“What’s what like?”

Hyrule scoffed in slight annoyance.

“You know! Winter, snow, the cold! What’s it like?”

Legend sat for a moment with a hand over his chin in thought. Then, he had an idea.

Hyrule watched with wide eyes as Legend suddenly picked up a handful of snow into his hands and pressed it over and over again like clay until it was as round as a large marble. And before he could ask, he found himself being knocked over by a sudden, cold projectile.

He fell to the leaf-blanketed ground with an “oof” and wiped the snow off of his face. He couldn’t find it in himself to be angry at Legend, who was now doubled over, laughing. Instead, he found himself watching as the snow slowly turned to water and dripped to the leaves below him.

Soon, Legend’s laughter stopped and no snow remained in his hands, all having melted to the ground and into his clothes.

A cold pain shoots from the spot he had been hit. He winced and gripped onto it.

Legend jogged over, crossing the Winter-Fall border, and kneeled down next to him.

“I’m sorry! Did I throw it too hard?” Legend questioned with hints of worry in his voice.

“Y-yeah… It’s going away, don’t worry too much.”

“Let me check.”

Hyrule put his hand down from the spot, allowing Legend to look at it. 

The cold man hissed.

“It’s lumpy here. You got burned…”

“I thought you can only get burned in the heat?”

“No, it happens in the cold, too. I suggest you go to Spring for a bit and allow the spot to warm up.”

“But...you can’t come with me! You’ll melt.”

Legend sighed and stood up. Then, he pulled Hyrule up by his arms and pushed him toward Spring, shoving him into the warm rains.

“I needed to head home, anyway. Just stay in there for a while, maybe have Sky or Twilight or someone else check out the burn. See ya!”

Hyrule stood sadly, soaking himself in the rain. Luckily it wasn’t cold.

“Bye…”

\---------------

Knock. Knock.

“Who is it?” Sky said as he placed the bookmark inside.

“Hyrule.”

Sky got up and opened the door as quickly as possible to get the fall-child out of the rain as soon as possible.

The kid walked inside as soon as the door opened for him, trailing small droplets of water onto the floor. With him indoors, Sky ran to the back to grab a large towel to dry him.

“Sorry for bringing in the rain.” Hyrule apologized, sheepishly.

Sky ran in with a large, blue towel and immediately began to dry down Hyrule, rubbing it all over his face and hair.

“Don’t worry about it. I just don’t understand why you’d come during a rainy day.”

“Legend told me to warm up in Spring.”

“Legend? Why?” Sky gasped. “Did you try to cross the Winter border again?! You know you can’t do that!”

Hyrule shrunk a little yet still explained, his voice slightly higher. “N-no. I wanted to see what snow was like so Legend threw some at me…”

“AT you?! Oh, Hylia, you have burns on your cheek…”

The flowery man got up to pick up some ointment from a cabinet.

“It’s not that bad. I don’t even feel anything”

Sky scoffed, opening the ointment tube and putting a small bit onto his finger before rubbing it onto the boil.

“That’s a problem, Hyrule,” Sky explained. “Legend should have been more careful. He knows that no one but Winters can be in the cold.”

“But he didn’t bring me into the cold…”

“He threw snow at you! He brought the cold to you. I swear…..”

\-----------------------------------------

After a bit of ranting, complaining and confusion and treatments, the blister had healed, at least a little.

“Sky…. I think I need to go now…” Hyrule said, dazed. The warmth of Spring was starting to get to him.

Sky got up and grabbed an umbrella.

“Alright, then. Let’s go.”

The two walked outside, Hyrule sleepily holding onto Sky’s arm to keep himself from falling over. The warmth was starting to get to him, even in the rain, making him dizzy.

“Hyrule,” Sky said gently, shaking Hyrule out of his daze. “We’re here.”

Hyrule woke up slightly as he felt the gentle chill of Fall cool him down, making his thoughts and feelings clearer.

“Now, I can’t leave you yet since you are still somewhat affected by the warmth,” Sky told him. “For now, I’ll go ahead and check on your injury.”

\--------------------

Hyrule walked to the border of Winter again, meeting Legend along with Wild.

“Hyrule! Did you get Legend’s mistake patched up?” Wild yelled as he sprinted into Fall. Legend turned away, embarrassed, walking to the pair beyond the border.  
“Yeah. Sky put some stuff on it.-”

Wild tackled the boy as soon as he crossed, causing them both to crash onto the fallen leaves, giggling. Legend slowly approached the mess of tangled limbs, lending an arm to them both so that they could stand.

“I’m glad it wasn’t too serious. Does it hurt? Is it numb?”

“Surprisingly not! I don’t know how since the burns usually take longer to heal.”

“Well, I’m glad I didn’t-”

“LEGEND! I NEED TO SPEAK TO YOU RIGHT NOW!” Sky’s voice echoed angrily.

The trio jumped in alarm, Legend already sweating with fear.

“Welp, we’d better go….” He said as he grabbed Wild by his wrist.

“We? But he only wants you!”

“See ya, ‘Rule!”

“W-wait Legend- Agh!”

The two crossed the border once more, hiding in the flurry of snow.

“Bye guys.”

“LEGEND! WHERE AR-”

“They just left.”

“That son of a-”

**Author's Note:**

> comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
